Robert Drake (Earth-One)
Bobby Drake born Robert Stephen Lunsford Drake on November 25, 1989, and better known as Iceman, is a powerful Mutant with the power of Cryokinesis. When Bobby was fifteen, he joined the X-Men after being saved by them, and is currently still a member. History Robert Stephen Lunsford Drake was born in Sacremto, California on November 25, 1989 where he was raised until the age of 6, before relocating with his mother to Orlando, Florida to care for his ailing grandparents. When he was a young boy, his father left, leaving his mother to raise him by herself, because of this, Bobby spent many hours in the principal's office for his portrayal of the 'class clown'. When he was ten years old, he and his mother moved again this time to Floral Park, Long Island, New York, because of his mother's job. As a way to release some of his built up creative energy, his mother enrolled him in acting class. Bobby first discovered his mutant abilities a few years later when he became unable to stop feeling cold and shivering. He was able to keep his discovery hidden to everyone but his mother, and was soon able to gain control over the feelings. A school bully named Rocky Beasely convinced his gang of friends to attack Bobby and Judy Harmon (his girlfriend at the time). Bobby panicked and encased Rocky in ice, saving Judy but revealing his abilities to his peers. Bobby's newly revealed abilities were not accepted, and the people of his town, organized a lynch mob, believing Bobby to be dangerous. The mob broke into the Drake household and overpowered them. The local sheriff noticed that things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made it's way to Professor Charles Xavier, who became interested in Bobby for the team he was forming. Season 1 Scott Summers was sent to recruit Bobby. After Bobby turned him down, the two mutants got into a small scuffle. After they escaped, both of them were caught by the same mob. The mob was stringing Scott and Bobby up to be hanged when Professor X and the other X-Men Beast, Jean Grey and Storm where able to stop the mob and Professor X used his abilities to erase their memories. Grateful for saving his life and yearning to be like Scott, Bobby enrolled in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and joined the X-Men to become the fifth member. As Iceman, Bobby became their youngest member, alongside Cyclops, Henry McCoy, Ororo Monroe, Havok and Jean Grey. Iceman's lighthearted approach to disaster marked him as the comedian of the group, and eased tension among his teammates. Soon after Bobby joined, he and the X-Men recruited Warren Worthington III, Kitty Pryde, Chris Mordetzky, Kurt Wagner and Logan. Alongside the X-Men, he battled many foes, including Magneto and the Brotherhood, the Juggernaut, Namor, Unus, Emma Frost, The Hellions, The Hellfire Club, Mimic and Dr. Bolivar Trask’s Sentinels. Bobby and Pete became best friends, however they both were attracted to the same girl, Kitty Pryde to whom they were both close to. For a long time, they both fought over her, and after dating both of them, Kitty ultimately chose Peter. Bobby was mad, but he got over it, and after they rescued and recruited a girl named Jubilation Lee, she became Bobby's new main love interest. Eventually the two entered into a relationship, although it would become an on again off again relationship. Not to long after, the X-Men fought the Brotherhood in a big battle, a battle in which resulted in Magneto being put in prison. With Magneto's imprisonment, the Brotherhood was in disarray and the rest of them either escaped or were arrested. Powers and Abilities Love Interests *Jubilee *Magma *Kitty Pryde Friends Notes *Bobby is a fan of the tv shows Burn Notice, Psych and Modern Family. *Bobby's main downfall is his cockiness. *Bobby often butts heads with Gambit and Havok. *Bobby looks up to Scott like a big brother. *Has naturally curly hair. Links * Bobby Drake's Gallery